Super Saiyan 2
Super Saiyan 2, alternatively known as Super Saiyan Fifth Grade, is the direct successor to the first Super Saiyan transformation. It was first discovered by Son Gohan during his battle against Perfect Cell. 'Appearance' Super Saiyan 2 looks very similar to the original form in appearance but the golden hair becomes longer and rigid and stands up even more. Some users like Gohan, Goku, Caulifla, Vegito and Bardock lose a few strands of hair. Increased energy radiation causes the aura to take on a jagged, fierce flame-like appearance rather than smooth or flowing. Because the energy output and radiation is higher than that of a Super Saiyan, the aura pulses at higher frequency. Muscle mass is barely increased, but energy output is muliplied manifold; such that greater amounts of the Saiyan's increased energy reserves can be used at once for much more powerful energy attacks without the onset of exhaustion later. The most notable feature of the form is the electrical aura; many electrical sparks constantly surround the body, especially when charging up. 'Requirement' There are two ways to achieve this transformation but the Saiyan must first gain a large quantity of energy far beyond that required for the first Super Saiyan form (i.e. training and obtaining Super Saiyan Full Power). The first method is that the Saiyan must experiance a powerful emotional upheaval, much like the Super Saiyan transformation, but to a greater extent. Both Gohan and Future Trunks used this method. The second method is simply through harsh training. Goku, Vegeta and Gotenks used this method; the former trained through the Other World, the first latter trained in the Gravity Chamber and the second latter through the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Caluifla however instantly gain access to the transformation through instinct when she attempts to deflect the Eraser Cannon fired by Legendary Super Saiyan Kale. She couldn't access again until Goku told her to re-use the alternate method Cabba thought her except as a Super Saiyan. This is because Caluifla already had a massive power level that she already met all requirement for both forms. 'Powers & Multiplication' Super Saiyan 2 is twice as strong as regular Super Saiyan, so the form multiplies the Saiyan's base power by 100x times its normal amount. The power of the form skyrockets beyond all Super Saiyan Grade stages. Both Perfect Cell and Bojack, who could easily dominate those in Super Saiyan Second, Third and Fourth Grades without accessing their full power, were easily slaughtered by Gohan in his Super Saiyan 2 form. Super Saiyan 2 also grant accesses to new powerful technique as well as empowering the previous techniques at greater height. 'Weaknesses' Because the first method requires a more intense emotion to initiate the transformation, any mastery of the Super Saiyan state and mental stability attained therein is negated, and the naturally remorseless nature of the Saiyan race is magnified, requiring them to master the personality adaptions to an even higher degree. 'Usages' ''Original Continunity 'Android Saga' Gohan technically first obtained the Super Saiyan 2 in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, where he subconsciouslly powers up to that form momentary before reverting back to base form due of low stamina and exhaustion. This discovery cause Goku to formulate a plan by challenging Perfect Cell first so Gohan can study the attack patterns and skills of Cell then forfite and had Gohan battle Cell. Unfortunately, Gohan was aware of his plan during the battle and began to plead Cell into surrendering as he doesn't share the Saiyan's battle instinct and thrill. He even explains how he lost himself in rage against Raditz, Nappa and Frieza. However, this just sparks Cell's curiousity and tortured Gohan to summon his full powers by beating him up and sending Cell Jr's to attack the Z-Fighters. Cell destroyed #16 when he encourages Gohan to unleash his powers and ask him to protect the world from Cell. This gave Gohan the final push and fully transformed into a Super Saiyan 2. However, because Gohan unleashed an explosion of rage, his gentle and polite personality was voided and becomes a hot-headed, merciless fighter, easily slaughtering all Cell Jr's. then toturing Perfect Cell instead of killing him, as he wanted him to suffer for his actions. He even ignored his father's pleas to end Cell quickly. When Cell used Power Weighted state out of rage, Gohan kicked Cell's stomach so hard, he regurgitated #18 and lost his Perfect form. This enraged Cell that he plans to self-destruct and warns Gohan that he'll detonate early if he strikes him, thus Gohan realized his mistakes for not killing him sooner. When Goku sacrificed himself to save the Earth from Cell's suicidal attack, Cell's core cell survived and regenerated with a massive Zenkai boost, becoming Super Perfect Cell. Gohan powers back to Super Saiyan 2 and displays a sadistic grin as he took his returns as his chance to avenge his father. He eventually got his left arm crippled for shielding Vegeta from Cell's attack and got weaken, thus losing his spirit but Goku encouraged Gohan through King Kai's telepathy and restore his spirit then, combined with Goku's Z-Spirit and the aid of Vegeta, Gohan ended Super Perfect Cell with ''Father-Son Kame Hame Ha. 'Bojack Unbound' When Gohan was being crushed to death by Bojack, Goku, breaking the Laws of Afterlife, teleports in via Instant Transmission and punched Bojack to save Gohan. He cought him and then encouraged him into unleashing his true power. Hearing that his father is counting on him, Gohan transforms once again into Super Saiyan 2. While he originally was overwhelmed by the Hera-''seijin'', Gohan instantly turned the table by one-shot both Bujin and Bido. Zangya was frighten by Gohan's powers and Bojack pulled a dirty shot by pushing Zangya toward Gohan as a distraction and fire a ki blast through her, killing her but Gohan evade the dirty shot, just to be blasted by the second ki ''blast. Gohan emerged unaffected by the attack so Bojack moved in to attack, only for Gohan to stamp his fist through his stomach and out of his back, critically injuring him. Bojack, in rage, fires his twin energy blasts at Gohan, who counters with the ''Standing Kame Hame Ha. Bojack attempts to charge in for the kill during the explosion but Gohan moves in a lot faster and punched through his stomach once more, causing him to explode and die. Because of his condition, Gohan power down afterward and collapsed. 'Majin Buu Saga' Gohan at age 16 re-used the Super Saiyan 2 in response of Kibito's taunts during the Budokai Tenkaichi. Vegeta acknowledge that, due of Gohan slacking off his training, he's not as strong as he used to be during the Cell Game. Before Gohan can fight, Spopovich and his partner attacked Gohan and drain him of his ki, leaving him near dead and powered down. Gohan used the Super Saiyan 2 form again during his battle against Dabura, whose Power Level is equal or greater then Perfect Cell, thus Goku advice Gohan to get angry. Gohan used his rage to boost his powers to be able to overwhelm Dabura before Babidi calls him back. Gohan used the said form again to fire multiple Electric Kame Hame Ha in attempt to destroy Majin Buu before he hatch but failed. He attempted to fight Majin Buu but he was quickly defeated and got blown across the region, causing everyone to believe he was killed. Goku and Vegeta were the next candidates to obtain the Super Saiyan 2 form and they attain it through intense training. Vegeta used the Super Saiyan 2 form while he's Majin Vegeta and Goku did the same, which Vegeta comments Goku had surpassed his son from the Cell Game. The two rivals were equally matched until their battles were interrupted by Buu's awakening. Vegeta knocked out Goku, ate the Senzu Bean and head to kill Majin Buu so they can resume their fight. Vegeta battles Majin Buu but Majin Buu was too powerful and constantly regenerating every injuries. Realizing there's no way he can win, he made sure Piccolo and Krillin takes Trunks and Goten to safety after he knocked them out (not before giving Trunks a hug) then he bid farewell to his family and Goku before sacrificing himself with Final Explosion. Goku showcase the Super Saiyan 2 before ascending to Super Saiyan 3 when he's stalling Babidi and Buu. He then used it again when engaging Buuhan with Vegeta, against Super Buu within his body and against Kid Buu. Vegeta used the Super Saiyan 2 again as mention about and to buy Goku time to form the Super Spirit Bomb against Kid Buu. Gotenks, the Fusion Dance result of Goten and Trunks, also attain Super Saiyan 2 but was bypass when ascending to Super Saiyan 3. 'Fusion Reborn' Goku briefly becomes Super Saiyan 2 just to evade Janemba's belly blaster attack then proceed to ascend to Super Saiyan 3. Vegeta battles Super Janemba as Super Saiyan 2 as well but was instantly overpowered by the reality-warping demon. 'Wrath of the Dragon' Goku transformed into Super Saiyan 2 along with Mystic Gohan and Super Saiyan Goten to fight Hirudegarn. When Hirudegarn transformed, Goku was easily defeated. Vegeta also used Super Saiyan 2 to battle Hirudegarn but was knocked out unconscious when he projected a ki barrier to block Hirudegarn's fire breath to shield the innocent bystanders. 'Battle Of Gods Saga' Goku showcase the Super Saiyan 2 against Beerus and try fighting him but he couldn't land a hit so he ascend to Super Saiyan 3. Vegeta enters his Super Saiyan 2 combined with Quake of Fury whem Beerus slapped Bulma, which greatly enraged him. During his Quake of Fury, Vegeta's powers had skyrocket to the point he was able to last much more longer then Super Saiyan 3 Goku and even forced Beerus to go in defensive. However, he soon tired out and Beerus knock him out with a flick on his temple. 'Goku Black Saga' Prior to the Saga, Future Trunks attains the Super Saiyan 2 through intense rage when he witnessed Future Kabito's death by Future Dabura and Future Supreme Kai being tortured by Future Babidi. In that form, he easily killed both Dabura and Babidi, halting Future Buu's awaking. Goku used Super Saiyan 2 when sparing with Future Trunks and again when battling Goku Black to test his powers. 'Tournament of Power Saga' Caluifla attains the Super Saiyan 2 in a mere instant when she powers up to deflect Legendary Super Saiyan Kale's Eraser Cannon to save Cabba then calm Kale down. Caluifla transforms once again after Goku shows her the Super Saiyan 2 form. She re-used the alternate method for Super Saiyan 1 and re-access the Super Saiyan 2. She used it to battle against Goku then against the Pride Troopers with Kale. 'Improvement' 'Quake Of Fury' As displayed by Vegeta, the Super Saiyan 2 form can be substantially amplified in power through rage, which dubbed as Quake of Fury. This power up was attained by Vegeta through an explosion of rage when Beerus slapped Bulma. 'Ascended Super Saiyan 2' An enhanced version of Super Saiyan 2 attained by Future Trunks due of being unstaisfied with the said form's level of power. Future Trunks trained in order to enhance the form, allowing him to power it up from its normal level of power to a power equal to Super Saiyan 3 without transformation. Category:Saiyans Category:Transformations